warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Server
In Warhawk, a Server is any PS3 that is offering-up a game of Warhawk to be played. Often a server will rotate through multiple rounds, changing maps and even Game Modes after each game ends. In the server lobby, there are many icons and text variations. Here is basic info on how to interpret it all Server Types *'Official' - These are always ranked. These are always shown in green (Rookie) or blue (Standard & Expert) text in the Server List. *'Player-created' - These may be ranked, or unranked. These are always shown in white, yellow/gold, or red text, depending upon various settings. :*'"Regular" player-created server' - Not associated with a clan. These are always shown in white or yellow/gold text. These come in 2 varieties: ::*Player Server - The server creator/host is also playing in the game. There is an advantage to this, they experience no lag. If ranked, this is a common setup sometimes referred to as PR, Player Ranked. Max of 24 players (if your connection is good enough). ::*Dedicated Server - The server creator/host is not playing in the game and cannot see what's happening in it, other than high-level details like the game stats and scoreboard. Max of 32 players (if your connection is good enough). :*'Clan player-created server' - These are always shown in white or red text. For info on how clan servers work, click here. These come in 2 varieties: ::*Clan Player Server - The server creator/host is also playing in the game. There is an advantage to this, they experience no lag. ::*Clan Dedicated Server - The server creator/host is not playing in the game. How to Read/Interpret the Server List Text Colour *'GREEN-TEXT OFFICIAL ROOKIE SERVER:' These servers are run by Sony. They are Ranked. Friendly Fire is disabled. These are limited to newer/lower-ranked players only (though some cheat this). *'BLUE-TEXT OFFICIAL SERVER:' These servers are run by Sony. They are Ranked. They are either denoted "Expert", or, if it doesn't say that, then they are by default "Standard" (used to be called "Casual"). Friendly Fire is disabled, except in U.S. Expert servers. *WHITE-TEXT PLAYER-CREATED SERVER: These are player-created servers. They can be Ranked or Unranked. You can tell if they are ranked or not by looking at the trophy icon next to the name. *'YELLOW'/GOLD-TEXT PLAYER-CREATED SERVER: Player-created servers that were launched from PS Home. They are similar to regular player-servers function-wise *'RED-TEXT PLAYER-CREATED CLAN SERVER:' These are player-created servers associated with a clan. They are similar to regular player-servers function-wise Ranked vs Unranked To determine if a server is RANKED or UNRANKED, look at the trophy next to the server name. A crossed out trophy means it is UNRANKED, not crossed out means it is RANKED. Server Availability Indicator GREEN DOT: Means you may join. RED DOT: Means you can't join, either because it is a rank-limited server and your rank is too low or too high, or it is full, or all the server's games are using expansion packs that you don't have. YELLOW DOT: Some of the maps in the game rotation require an expansion pack which you do not have. In-depth Name/Configuration Info To learn even more about server types, interpreting their names, abbreviations, server icons, and their settings, see the thread "Guide: Official Server Names" posted by DeadSpider at the Sony Warhawk forums. (help the wiki! If DeadSpider doesn't object to you copying his post, transfer that info to the wiki, so the info is preserved forever and others can add to it and refine it) How to Create Games Sony's documentation on what the Server Options mean is here Sony's documentation on what the Advanced Options mean is here Sony's documentation on what the Game Options mean is here Official Server Technical/Hardware Details The official servers are just racks of PS3s in various installations around the world. For details see this entry at the Sony PlayStation blog. Category:Warhawk Glossary